disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
Here Comes Mr. Perfect
"Here Comes Mr. Perfect" is the eighteenth episode of the fourth season of Recess, which was first broadcast on November 14th, 1999. Plot 'Summary' Jared Smith, a new kid, joins Third Street School and isn't as average as The Recess Gang hopes. In fact, he's very, very far from average! That causes the kid to rebel against him after he bests the kids at everything they do. 'Main Story' The episode begins with Gus reading his paper on the topic "Why I'm special". He could only come up with "The one thing that makes me different from any other kid in the world is". Miss Grotke explains it to Gus and comes up with the conclusion that one of the things that make him special is that he's been to 12 schools in the past 6 years. That's when a new boy enters the class. He introduces himself as Jared Smith, he hands Miss Grotke his transfer papers and tells her that he's been to 38 schools since kindergarten, which annoys Gus as the former moved a lot more than him. During the Math period, Miss Grotke asks a question (2673÷16) to the class (not Gretchen), since nobody could answer, she asks it to Gretchen, who says the answer, is 167.0623. Miss Grotke says that she lacks correctness, Suddenly, Phil notices Jared writing something and peaks into his papers, shouts "Hey! Jared's got an answer", snatches it and reads the answer to be 167.0624, which, according to Miss Grotke (and her calculator), is correct. She says "Looks like we have two Math whizzes in our class", much to the annoyance of Gretchen too, since she had never been corrected by a peer. During Recess, the gang races to the jungle gym – "Last one to Old Rusty is a rotten egg soaked in hot sauce that someone spit on". T.J. also invites Jared, who refuses at first but then agrees and runs so fast that he beats Vince too, thus annoying him too. He later beats Spinelli in a game of arm-wrestling. Later, Jared composes a poem that beats Mikey too. The latter says “What a beautiful soul…….I hate that guy!” Later it is revealed that he annoyed every kid in the school “The Diggers can’t dig because Jared’s already dug a perfect hole! The Swinger can’t swing because Jared’s already swung over the top of the swing set – 8 Times! And look what he’s done to Tubby!” Who used to be the best burper in kindergarten, and then Jared burped even louder, shattering windows. He finally out stood T.J when he returned the clockers confiscated by Miss Finster the previous spring, to which T.J said that there was no plan good enough to get them back. That’s when T.J says in annoyance “Jared’s a menace and he must be stopped!". Later in a meeting, the students decide to instigate a lock-out. When he gets to know about this, he says that he’s actually sort of impressed, and that they all came up with a good one. He later explains that this happens to every school that he goes to. Eventually the kids realize that he’s good at stuff and try to stop him. They all have different ways of doing it, dumping his books, training a hamster to use his desk as a toilet, etc. Before he goes to spend recess in the library for the rest of the year, he explains that all he wanted to do was to be friends with them; he never wanted to show anybody how good he is. He didn’t tell Miss Grotke he knew the right answer to Gretchen’s problem, or challenge Vince to a race or Spinelli to arm wrestling, they challenged him. All people say, “No matter how good you get, there’s always someone out there who’s better than you”. It’s different for him, there might not be anybody better, but there’s always somebody happier; after which he starts going inside, but is stopped by Tubby’s shout; Tubby stops in front of him and burps even louder. The Next day, Gus is shown reading his paper "…finally; it is my passion for military miniatures, the love of the snake named Herbert, and much-much more that makes me someone extra special. Miss Grotke says that it was the longest paper he’s ever written. Gus admits that he got some pointers from his pal, and winks at Jared. That’s when two gentlemen dressed in black come in looking for Jared and inform him that there has been a situation and the President needs his advice. He goes to a V.T.O.L (Vertical Take-off and Landing) airplane parked near the basketball court, pilots it and goes away, executing a perfect barrel roll. Jared's Talents In his only appearance, Jared seems to be very talented and can do the things some of the students usually do. Including: *Attending 38 schools since kindergarten, breaking Gus' record of 12. *Answering a difficult math problem that even Gretchen couldn't solve accurately, and being the student in the hundredth percentile while Gretchen is in the 99.99th percentile for an arithmetic test. *Beating Vince in a race and making a tough basketball shot while facing the other way. *Beating Spinelli in arm wrestling. *Reciting poetry better then Mikey. *Making up better plans than T.J. (getting back a pair of clackers that Miss Finster took) *Swinging around the top 8 times, while Swinger Girl barely made 1. *Digging the perfect hole that the diggers couldn't. *Burping so loud that he shatter windows, which Tubby couldn't even do. *Flying a jet and performing a perfect barrel roll (none of the other students could do that). Goofs *'Animation/coloring error:' While Gus is dictating his paper during the beginning of the episode, his watch has a different shape and its buttons have mixed colors with its display. *'Coloring error: '''Phil's face briefly turns dark just after Gus dictates his incomplete paper. *'Continuity error:' When Miss Grotke asks Gretchen for the answer of the long division, the expression on the board disappears. *'Coloring error: 'When Jared is telling the rest of the kids why he's disliked so much, Jerome's sweater turns blue. *'Coloring error: 'When Gretchen first approaches Jared on the playground, her socks are white. *'Coloring error: 'When Jared asks Vince if he wants to play basketball, Vince's shirt changes to gray below his arms. *'Coloring error: 'When the kids are trying to come up with ways to get rid of Jared, the checks on Ashley B.'s skirt are missing. *'Coloring error: 'When Jared is telling the kids that he's upset with no one being better than him, his shirt turns dark blue to match his sweater. *'Coloring error: 'Right before Jared decides to go inside, Cornchip Girl's entire dress is white, and Gordy's hair is dark green. *'Coloring error: 'Just before Jared says, "But before I spend recess in the library for the rest of the year.....", Jerome's jumper turns blue. *'Animation error: 'When Spinelli says, "You... You slammed me," her eyebrows disappear for a few frames. * '''Animation error: '''When Vince started to say, "I-I can't believe it," his mouth disappears for a frame. *'Animation error: '''When Jared says, "Over here, gentlemen," his eyebrows briefly disappear. *In the end of the episode, Jared uses a key in the jet. No airplanes use ignition keys. *In the end of the episode, Jordan and Jerome can be seen sitting in the same class as the gang, but they're sixth graders, so they don't go to that class at all. *The division 2673 ÷ 16, which Gretchen calculated as 167.0623, was stated to be 167.0624, which is again wrong since it is actually 167.0625. Trivia *This episode was cut from the Italian dub. *This episodes includes the first and only appearance of Jared. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes